A Tragic Type of Love
by Theartsynerd
Summary: Draco and Harry are both having problems. When Draco finds out Harry's secret and it shows them their true feelings for each other what will happen and how will others react? And what happens when things start going down hill for harry?
1. the first day

**Harry's POV**

It is the first day school, and the leaves are already falling off the tall old trees. I spent an entire summer at the Dursley's not receiving any letters from my friends,just doing chores, and that didn't help my… situation. I am speed walking to class, trying not to be late for potions. I honestly couldn't handle a detention on the first day with that greasy git. Honestly, his hair looks like he dipped his head in a tub of petrol. I'm looking at the floor and trying my best not to draw attention to myself. As I am about to scurry into the classroom, something knocks me off my feet and onto my bum. I look up only to find a pale face with a head of bleach blonde hair and ice cold gray eyes.

"Hey watch your-" Draco's eyes went wide as he looked at me. "Watch yourself Potter" Draco said unsurely. I just looked down, embarrassed that 'the golden boy' could be so clumsy.

"Sorry" I whispered. I ran into class sitting next Hermione.

 **Draco's POV**

It's the first day of school, I am dreading seeing dirty mudbloods ruin Hogwarts reputation. We had stay in our lousy old mansion. Father had a lot of work to do with Cornelius Fudge in the Ministry. I got no letters, as usual… not that I care. I have Crab and Goyle by my side. Honestly they are such idiots. I am just walking to potions, I can't wait to see the Gryffindors lose points. Suddenly someone bumped into me. What lowly first year didn't watch his step this time?

"Watch your-" I paused realizing that it was Potter who bumped into me. He looks shockingly scrawny. And he's so pale he looks like he's seen a ghost. Then again he might have seen a ghost, not that their very scary. There's something different about his eyes. I decide not to yell. "Watch yourself Potter," I said unsure that this is the same boy. I look down at him and walk into class.

I sit down in a seat, of course Crab and Goyle just have to sit next to me. I rolled my eyes, I really just don't want to be here. I look at Potter. He's not even talking, not even to Granger or Weasel. As I was thinking about his confusing mannerisms my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Potter you get detention," Snape snarled

I look at Harry's seat only to see Harry isn't sitting in it. I look down and he's on the ground picking up the pieces to his crystal cauldron that he apparently broke. I snicker at him. Clumsy Potter, I always knew he was a low life.

 **Harry's POV**

I can't believe I just knocked down my crystal cauldron. Ugh, got to clean this up. I got on my hands and knees cleaned up the pieces. Got to clean this up, it doesn't matter if I get hurt.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Potter you get detention," Snape snarled at me. All the Slytherins are laughing at me, but it's normal for people to laugh at me. There was a stinging on the palm of my hand. I looked down to see a gash going across my palm. Quickly I hide my hand under my robes flinching at the burning sensation. I sit back down on my seat looking down at my lap. I can't believe it I actually got detention on my first day back. But why should I talk back, it will just cost us more points. Ending the day with potions is dreadful but at least it's my last class. I sit through class doing just doing nothing. Finally class ended.

"Potter detention will be on Sunday at ten in the afternoon," Snape bluntly stated.

"Okay Professor." I said quietly and quickly ran to the second floor girls bathroom. I locked a stall and healed my hand. I have to get to the dormitory before someone thinks something up.

 **Draco POV in Slytherin Common room**

I wonder what's up with Potter. He didn't even talk back to Snape. He is usually more…courageous, more daring. Maybe he's just had a fight with one of his friends. But then again it does look like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"draco…Draco…DRACO" said Millicent Bulstrode, getting louder each time she said it.

"hm what?" I looked up quite confused. I realised it was Millicent who was calling my name. I really don't like her she's needy, clingy, and annoying.

"Draco what you thinking about that's got you so zoned out?" She asked with a worried look on her face. I hate that she looks worried. She barely knows me so why is she worried we only are 'friends' because our parents are both rich and purebloods.

"Just thinking about how Potter is such an annoying git" I lied. "Will you please leave me alone you know what? nevermind I'm going to my prefect room" I walked away and up into the prefects room. I sat on the green and silver sheets that were on the bed. Honestly I really don't fancy the color green. I don't want to deal with anyone right now. I don't want to talk to anyone or do anything. I don't even want to play quidditch! Why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone? I don't want to be here, I don't want to do anything, I just want to be left alone!

"Jesus I hate the world." I ripped the sheets off my bed and chucked my pillows across the room. I knock my textbooks on the floor. I lean against the corner of my room and sink down into a crouching position. "What is wrong with me?" He asked himself.

 **Harry's POV in harry's dormitory**

Why is everyone so nice to me? I don't even deserve it. I got my parents killed, and I'm a burden to my own family. I mean how do I even have friends? I'm a murderer. A bloody evil murderer. I walked into the boys dormitory bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned on the shower and stripped myself of my clothes. My ribs protrude from my torso and my face is so gaunt. I have no muscle. This just proves that I don't deserve the good food people give me, just like Uncle Vernon always said. I sat down in the shower and just let the water run over my body.

I sat there for a few minutes. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to talk to anyone, not even Ron and Hermione! I have lost my appetite thinking about how I don't deserve it. I don't want to play quidditch. I feel sad all the time.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself. It feels like something is pressing down on my lungs and squeezing my heart. My eyes starting to water. Don't cry don't cry! But the tears slip out.

"Harry stop using all the warm water" Seamus screamed. I got out of the shower and changed into my Jammies. I dried my tears and slowed my breathing. I walked out to of the bathroom trying to hide the fact i've been crying. I laid down on the red and gold sheets and thought of how I'm such a bad person. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.


	2. What i've found in myself

Chapter two Harry's POV

I was back at home at 4 privet drive. "Why should we give you the good food on our table you british scumb bag" I just frowned and walk away. "Boy don't you walk away from me there's orange juice on the table clean it up now" Uncle Vernon screamed angrily. I grabbed a rag and started to wipe the orange juice up. "Boy do it quicker" Screamed Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon then kicked me repeatedly. "harry…Harry" someone was calling his name. Someone grabbed his shoulders and shacked him back and forth. "Harry"

"HARRY," someone screamed. I sprang up into a sitting position.

"Harry are you alright you were screaming and sweating in your sleep?" asked Ron his eyes wide.

"Yeah us blokes were scared you were screaming like someone was torturing you," Dean stated worriedly.

"I'm fine I promise," I stated quietly.

"You didn't sound fine mate!" said Seamus.

"I'm FINE," I said loudly. Merlins beard, can't they leave me alone. I got up, shoved passed Ron who was still standing there, and got my robes on.

"Harry mate, were just a little worried," Ron said sadly. "You just, uh, haven't been, um, yourself lately. We just want to know whats up," Ron stated to me.

"Nothing is up." I say starting to get angry, "I'm fine, F-I-N-E, FINE," I said angrily. Do they not know when to back off. I bolted out the door and out of Gryffindor tower. Why can't they understand? I kept speed walking until I bumped into someone.

"You look angry Potter!" said Draco.

"What? Am I not allowed to be angry at other Gryffindors?" I spat back.

"I didn't know it was possible for The Golden Boy to get mad at Gryffindors. What they do?" Draco said curiously.

"They just wouldn't leave me alone. They don't understand," I answered.

"They don't understand what it's like to be famed and glorified, I'm sure it's painful," Draco said sarcastically.

"No not that! They don't understand how…Wait why am I telling this to you?" I said just realizing who I'm talking to.

"Because you need to get it off your back and I'm curious! So come on, spill it Potter," Draco pushed Harry. Should I really be telling this to him of all people? I mean I guess it couldn't hurt.

"They don't understand how I feel." I said a little uneasy with the situation.

"And how do you feel?"

"It-It's hard to explain," I stuttered.

"Come on tell me" Draco urged. 'It couldn't hurt to tell him' I thought.

"They don't understand that I-I am just so unhappy. I'm unhappy all the time! I don't want to do anything or talk to anyone or go anywhere. No one understands," I said all in a rush. Draco just stood there silent in surprise. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!" I whisper yelled and started to walk away.

"Potter wait," Draco called. "Don't be so sure that no one understands!"

Draco said then I kept walking.

Dracos POV

I open my eyes and squint as the light enters my eyes. Slowly I realize I'm not in the comfort of my bed, in fact I'm on the floor. My eyes fully adjust to the light, and I realize my room is a mess. Then suddenly the memories of last nights events come back. Still angry, I got up and rushed out of the Slytherin common room. 'I need to take a walk' I thought. 'Thank God everyone else is still getting ready, it makes it easier to leave.'

I walked out of the dungeons and walked about the corridors. I took deep breaths, so I could calm down some. 'If only it could be this quiet all the time' I thought. I kept walking as I daydreamed about a life with my father out of the picture. I didn't watch where I was going,

honestly I didn't think anyone else was in the hallways. That was until someone bumped into me. I realized it was Potter. Honestly I don't completely dislike him, but I am expected to. I looked at him, and I instantly noticed that he was fuming with anger.

"You look angry Potter!" I dully stated. It's completely true too. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were pursed. His hands were clenched tightly.

"What? Am I not allowed to be angry at other Gryffindors?" He spat back at me. 'Ok so he's super pissed' I noted.

"I didn't know it was possible for The Golden Boy to get mad at Gryffindors. What did they do?" I asked, now that I'm getting a little curious. 'I mean, seriously, what has got him down in the dumps?' I asked myself.

"They just wouldn't leave me alone. They don't understand," He answered annoyed.

"They don't understand what it's like to be famed and glorified, I'm sure it's painful," I said sarcastically. Immediately regretting it when I saw the slightly hurt look on his face.

"No not that! They don't understand how…Wait why am I telling this to you?" He asked. I'm really curious now, and kind of concerned. Potters usual posture has went from straight to slouching.

"Because you need to get it off your back and I'm curious! So come on, spill it Potter," I pushed Harry. 'He's hesitating a lot. He's probably second guessing himself'.

"They don't understand how I feel." He said uneasily.

"And how do you feel?" I questioned.

"It-It's hard to explain," Harry stuttered.

"Come on tell me" Draco urged.

"They don't understand that I-I am just so unhappy. I'm unhappy all the time! I don't want to do anything or talk to anyone or go anywhere. No one understands," He said all in a rush. I just stood there silent in surprise. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!" He whisper yelled and started to walk away.

"Potter wait," I called. "Don't be so sure that no one understands!" I said. I stood there for a while, still taking in what he said. 'Am I worrying about Harry? Maybe he just needs someone there for him. Maybe I could be that person. No, he hates me!' I debated in my head. I stopped thinking about it, and left the thought for later.

Harry's POV

I stormed off into the girls lavatory where I knew nobody else would be. I rushed into a stall and locked it behind me. 'What the hell was that. What the hell does he mean by don't be so sure nobody understands. It's not like he understands. No, he is probably going to tell the whole school. I knew he couldn't be trusted' my mind raced as I sat in the stall. My heart rate sped up, and I started to breath faster. Panic rose up inside me. I started to rock back and forth. Shakily I grabbed a razor blade from inside of my potions textbook. I looked at its silver skin gleaming in the light. I rolled up my left sleeve, and put the blade to my wrist. I cut horizontal lines one after the other marking my skin. Blood in little red beads from the wounds. I watched the blood flow down my wrist. When I calmed down I cleaned all the blood up with some toilet paper.

I rolled down my sleeve and headed out into the hallway. Of course my first class of the day is potions. I started for the classroom when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a nearby empty classroom. Once again it is Draco.

"Are you trying to get into Saint Mungos," He asked sharply.

"No! Why do you ask?" I ask not really sure why he asked the question.

"Because there is blood dripping down your hand!" Draco whispered in an annoyed fashion. He grabbed my right wrist quickly. I hissed at the pain. He held it up to my face, and I realized there was blood on my hand. Before I could pull my arm away he pushed up my sleeve, only to reveal neat straight bleeding cut. "What the hell is this?" He asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I really don't get why he gives a fuck.

"Because you are the chosen one and right now it looks like the chosen one is trying to die before he saves the world." Draco screamed at me.

"Go away. You wouldn't get it." I whispered. I felt light headed and like I was going to throw up. The world started to become blurry. Then it all went dark.

Dracos POV

I walked to potions calmly, until I saw Harry. I scanned him up and down, until I realized there was blood streaming down his right hand. I rushed over to him and grabbed his wrist. I dragged him to an empty classroom.

"Are you trying to get sent to Saint Mungos?" I asked angrily. Why the hell is he bleeding?

"No! Why do you ask?" Harry questioned. 'Did he not feel his hand get wet?' I thought.

"Because there is blood dripping down your hand," I answered. I am seriously concerned now. I grab his wrist and pull up the sleeve. All I saw was blood and neat straight organized cuts layered over scars. 'What has he been doing to himself' I thought. "What the Hell is this?" I screamed.

"Why do you care?" Harry screamed at me. 'I don't care, wait then why am I helping him. Do I care. Maybe I do care.' I thought.

"Because you are the chosen one and right now it looks like the chosen one is trying to die before he says the world!" I screamed back.

"Go away you wouldn't get it." Harry whispered.

"The Hell I wouldn't get it! I fucking get it more than you-" My rant got cut off when Harry fainted.

Ten minutes later

I notice that Harry opened his eyes a little and started groaning. I have been crying a little, and my eyes are red now. God how could I not notice. I hear Harry groan and look at him.

"Hey," I said dully.

"Hmmm?" Harry groaned.

"You fainted I healed your wounds and used a blood replenishing spell on you!" I stated. Harry shot up with fear in his eyes. "Calm down. I just want to know why you did it." I said calmly.

"You wouldn't get it," Harry whispered looking down at his hands.

"Yeah I do" I said. I rolled up my sleeves, revealing millions of pale scars. "So why did you do it?" I asked again, this time tears welling up in my eyes.

"I deserve it. I'm not a good person. I'm a murderer, everyone I care about gets hurt." Harry stated, void of any emotion.

"Harry James Potter, I may not have shown you ever, but I care. I know I've been mean, but that's only a façade. I care about you, and I realized I care about you more than I should over these past ten minutes." I said maturely. As I said it all I pinned his arms against the wall and straddled his hips. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. I leaned forward, and I put my lips on his. I kissed him lightly, then he started to kiss back. Out kiss got more passionate. He licked my lips, asking for an entrance. I granted him permission, and our tongues fought for dominance. When I got out of breath I pulled away and looked into his eyes again. I knew I cared about him, but now I know how much I truly care about him. In fact I love him

To Be continued...


	3. who will save me

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Harry's POV**

"Harry James Potter, I may not have shown you ever, but I care. I know I've been mean, but that's only a façade. I care about you, and I realized I care about you more than I should over these past ten minutes." Draco said to me. Draco pinned my arms against the wall and straddled my hips. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his beautiful steel grey eyes. He leaned forward and softly put his lips on mine. I kissed him back. I felt his tongue lick my lips, so I parted my lips. Our tongues danced with each other. Draco pulled away, and once again we were staring into each others eyes. I knew then, that I loved Draco.

He got off my hips and sat beside me. I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me.

"Don't ever hurt yourself again," Draco said sadly to me.

I looked up at him, and into his eyes. "I can't promise you that!" I said quietly.

"At least try. It hurts me to see you in pain. I want to see you happy again Harry!" exclaimed Draco.

"It's not that easy, I can't just stop. It's an addiction." I whispered, now looking at my hands. Draco grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine,

"Then every time you feel like cutting think of me and how much I love you!" said Draco. I nodded in assent.

 **Draco's POV**

We sat there until lunch; skipping all our morning classes. We walked to the great hall together while holding each others hands. I felt Harry tense up as we got close to the door.

"Calm down Harry it will be okay. Just don't mind the stares and just don't give a shit about what everyone else thinks." I reassured him.

"Who are we going to sit with?" Harry asked nervously.

"We will sit with Hermione and the Gryffindors. Hermione probably won't mind, she's pretty accepting and all. And this is a thing in the muggle world. You know, boys liking boys, girls liking girls." I said to him.

"Yeah she's accepting. And it's called being gay! Though, I think I'm bisexual, which means I like boys and girls. I had a friend once who was a pansexual. That one is hard to explain. It means they would date a person no matter the persons gender identity or sexual orientation. So basically, they will date anyone as long as they are into that person." Harry said all in a rush.

"You will have to explain it all to me one day." I said. We stepped into the Great Hall and everything went silent. Everyone was watching us. I squeezed Harry's hand, and started walking to where Hermione was sitting. We sat down as everyone's eyes bore into our souls. People started to whisper and look around.

"Hey," I said to Hermione. Then some people went back to their own lives, and started talking again. The tension lessened and many people relaxed.

"Hey, so you to a cute adorable thing now?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Go ahead, tell em' Harry," I said to Harry. I nudged his shoulder with my shoulder. Harry snapped out of his trance and got back into the real world.

"Yeah were a thing, an item, a couple now." Harry told Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Fred, and George. She smiled warmly at us.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said to us. "and you six owe me, Neville, and Luna 5 knuts each." Hermione said to Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Fred, and George.

"Wait what were you betting on whether or not we would ever get together?" Harry asked, looking a little taken aback.

"Yes Harry. Luna mentioned a few days ago that you two seemed to be a little attracted to each other. Neville and I agreed with her, while these prats deemed it impossible. It was a little obvious that you guys were into each other," Hermione explained as she collected the thirty knuts she was given. "And by the way Draco, your fellow Slytherins don't look to happy."

"Eh, They'll get over the shock. Blaise is gay anyway, so they are used to the whole boys holding other boy's hands, and boys snogging other boys." I said plainly. "In fact, he has got a real thing for you Ron." I pointed at out. Ron had kind of been sitting there staring intensely at me. But that fact seemed to lighted his mood a bit. I already knew they were a thing.

We talked and ate for the rest of lunch. Ron really shoves food down his throat. The time quickly passed and it was time for our next class. So Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I all walked to Defense against the Dark Arts together.

 **Harry's POV Potion class**

It was the last class of the day finally. Honestly though, I hate ending the day with Snape. Plus, I have detention with him after class. We had the whole class period to make a love potion. Which wasn't extremely hard. Snape being Snape, he said great things about the Slytherin's potions and terrible things about the Gryffindor's potions.

"I'll meet up with you later Draco," I said to him and hugged him goodbye. I walked up to Professor Snape, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop dating my Godson. You will can't ruin his perfect reputation. You are a disgrace anyway. Why do you think we gave you to those muggles anyway? Do you really think Draco loves you? And your parents, they are probably ashamed to be your parents, dating a boy in all that is Potter. Your disgusting and a disgrace and no one likes you, especially not Draco!" Snape harshly said to me.

"That's not true, it's not true." I said covering my ears and shaking my head. I can feel the tears swelling in my eyes. 'oh it's true and you know it' I thought.

"Oh but it is and you are going to pay for it!" exclaimed Snape. He towered over Harry. He punched my face. I could feel my lip split. I fell down onto my side, softening my fall with my hands and arms. Snape kicked me in the stomach. My arms collapsed. Then he kicked my ribs. I felt a few crack. He stopped for a moment, I looked up only to find him taking off his belt. He held his belt like a whip. He kicked me so I lay on my stomach, and he lifted my shirt. Then he put a silencing spell on the room. I heard a crack. I let out an inhuman scream as the pain coursed through my body. He whipped me again and again, all over my back. "You piece of shit" Snape uttered, then he left me laying there. I got up and ran to the girls bathroom.

 **Draco's POV the Gryffindor common room**

"Harry's taking an awful long time detention was only supposed to be an hour." I said worried.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he is just taking his dear old time to get back here." Reassured Hermione.

"It says on the map that he's in the girl's bathroom," exclaimed George. This put Draco on edge, he knew something was wrong.

"He's been spending a lot of time in the bathroom lately." Said Ron.

"I'm going to look for him," I said. I got up and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. I ran to the girl's bathroom as quick as I could. When I entered the bathroom I was mortified. I saw Harry standing there with a blade vertically placed along his left wrist. "Harry what's going?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Draco I can't do this. I can't live in a life where no one cares," he said sobbing and shaking.

"What are you talking about? I care about you, hell I love you," I said gently slowly taking a step forward.

"No you don't you just want to get me to the dark lord. You just want me dead, it's part of your plan. And everyone else has pretended to be my friend. I'm worthless. I'm disgusting. My parents probably hate me. I don't deserve to be here I should never have been born." He cried out.

"Harry I do love you. I love you so much, I would die for you. They are your friends they have been here for you all this time. And you are not worthless, you mean everything to me. You are beautiful, so beautiful. Your parents love you they miss you. And you do deserve to be here you really do you mean so much to so many people." I said cautiously.

"It doesn't matter now I already took the whole bottle of sleeping pills anyway. It will kick in soon and then I'll be dead." Harry said gravely. I run over to him and grab the razor and chuck it across the room. I hug Harry as tight as I can, he can't go yet. I start to cry and sob into his neck,

"What have you done Harry I love you so much. You can't leave me no you can't." I sob. I go and grab the razor. I roll up my sleeve and put the blade on my wrist horizontally. I press down and slash my wrist once.

"Now Draco stop please," Harry begged me, but I kept going I needed to make my point. I slashed my wrist again and again and again. I slashed my wrist until it was covered in deep straight cuts.

"THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WHEN YOU HURT YOURSELF! IT HURTS ME TOO. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU CAN'T KEEP HURTING YOURSELF LIKE THIS. YOUR HURTING ME TOO. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU I CAN'T," I yelled at him "I just can't" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Draco," he said to me, then he went unconscious. The world started going blurry. I heard the door open and someone scream and rush over to me. Then the world went black.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review guys.**


	4. The Fight For Our Lives

_"THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WHEN YOU HURT YOURSELF! IT HURTS ME TOO. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU CAN'T KEEP HURTING YOURSELF LIKE THIS. YOUR HURTING ME TOO. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU I CAN'T," I yelled at him "I just can't" I whispered._

 _"I'm sorry Draco," he said to me, then he went unconscious. The world started going blurry. I heard the door open and someone scream and rush over to me. Then the world went black._

 **Draco's POV the Hospital** **Wing**

Everything was dark. I was tired and my eyes were heavy. "Draco...Draco" I heard someone say. Their words echoed. They kept calling me, so I decided to open my eyes. I slowly lifted my eyelids, and squinted as the light entered my eyes. Everything was bright and blurry at first, but after a little time my vision focused. I saw Madame Pomfrey next to my bed, she was focused on something. Around my bed was Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Fred and George, Seamus, Dean, Professor Snape, Dumbledore. I looked to my left, and there sat Luna while Madame Pomfrey was soothing her. I looked to my right, and I saw Harry. He was pale and asleep. Suddenly, all the memories of the previous night hit me. I became very alert, and sat up quickly.

"Woah there. Slow down, you don't want to rip your stitches now do ya," Madame Pomfrey said maternaly.

"Stitches? What stitches, why didn't you just use a healing spell," I asked worriedly.

"Draco, you can't use healing spells on self inflicted wounds. No one really knows why. Some say it's because there is too much darkness within the wound. Others say that it won't heal because the person doesn't want those wounds to heal," Stated Hermione. I looked at her and nodded. Everyone was looking at me with pity and sorrow.

"Draco how long have you been doing this?" Luna asked quietly. She was obviously torn apart by what she saw.

"Oh no no no. You guys have it all wrong. I haven't ever done this before. It was because Harry he took a bunch of pills, and he was going to slit his wrists. He was trying to kill himself. I couldn't live without him so I grabbed his blade and showed him how him hurting himself hurts me." I said calmly.

"So your saying this isn't some Romeo and Juliet love story?" Ron asked.

"Yes that's exactly what i'm saying." I said now relaxed. That was until a moment later when I remembered Harry. "How's Harry? Is he alive? Will he be ok? Is he going to make it?" I said in a rush while panic rose up inside me.

"Calm down Draco. He is still alive, we were able to flush most of what he took out of him. He has been comatose for the past six days, so have you. We think he will wake up soon." stated Dumbledore. Though Dumbledore looked stressed and on edge. "Draco do you know how the welts on his back got there. They look like he was whipped with a belt!"

"What welts?" I asked nervously. They turned Harry on his side and lifted up his shirt. The red wounds looked painful and swollen. "No, I didn't even know he had them." I said a little scared.

"His family used to whip him, but these are too fresh to be from them do you know who might have done this?," Albus asked with worry all over his face.

"Could you guys leave us alone?" I requested. Everyone but Dumbledore left me. "My father might have done it if someone told him about Harry and I. And i'm positive someone told my father, but he hasn't been here yet. Snape is my Godfather, he might of done it." I said sadly.

"I'll uh...interrogate Professor Snape." Albus said then left. I laid back down and looked at Harry. _'Was that why he tried to kill himself? Oh Merlin what if I had been a second later, he would have been dead. I almost lost him. I should have gotten there sooner, then all this wouldn't be happening. I should have stopped him. If I had only been there earlier he wouldn't be in a comatose state.'_ I thought. I started to sob. I covered my face with my hands and tried to muffle the cries. Hermione walked back in.

"Draco why are you crying he is still alive?" She asked gently. I was only covering my eyes now.

"I should have been there sooner. I should have stopped him. I could have stopped. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me!" I cried to her. I put my hands on my lap and she grabbed them and held my hands.

"Draco it's not your fault. You can't change the past. I know it hurts I know you want to blame yourself but you can't rewind time. Draco were wizards not superhumans. There isn't a spell that can stop people from being suicidal. You can't let this take over you. It's not your fault you did the best that you could but sometimes that isn't enough. But at least you tried. You did all that you could and that's what matters!" She said gently. She pulled me into a hug, when she pulled away she looked at me and dried my tears. I was shaking and couldn't support my own body weight "It's going to be ok Draco."

I laid back down and closed my eyes. I feel emotionally and physically drained. I let the darkness consume me as I fell asleep.

 **Harry's POV The Hospital Wing right after Draco fell asleep**

I lifted my eye lids and let some light into my eyes. _'am I dead yet?'_ I opened my eyes the rest of the way and realized I was in the hospital wing. I looked to my left only to see Draco asleep with stitches on his left arm, which looked shredded. _'God Damn it, i'm still alive. Why the hell am I still alive. I took a shit load of aspirin why am I still alive. I should be dead. I should be fucking dead. Why can't this one damn thing go my way. All I want is to be dead that's it. I wish I was dead.'_ I thought violently. I looked to my right and there was a bunch of medicines there. _'maybe if I take enough of one of those It will kill me'_ I thought. I quickly grabbed the bottle of Bloodroot Potion. I started to unscrew the bottle to the cap when Madame Pomfrey launched herself at me and injected something into my arm. Then the whole world went black.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **This chapter is Based off of some of my experiences when it come to Draco. My friend actually said what Hermione said to Harry to me once. Please**

 **follow me. Please review guys. thanks tell me how it is.**


End file.
